


Necessary Action II

by ashihime (snuberr)



Category: Jashi - Fandom, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Unconventional Cure, Vaginal Sex, literally fuck or die, lust pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/ashihime
Summary: An unlikely illness comes with an unlikely cure.





	1. Chapter 1

Her ridiculously small yurt had never been intended to receive guests. The large ones specifically.  She was after all a tiny woman from a diminutive species, who was only able to get around high places and objects with her large staff with a base so sturdy she could climb it to gain height. 

She had a pull string attached to a bell outside her store to notify her of customers. A large-printed sign told large-sized clients exactly what to do in order to be served. She’d meet them outside and conduct the transactions without question. This was clear-cut enough for the old medicine woman and everyone involved.

So imagine her surprise when a fully grown man came barreling inside her yurt, crawling on his belly like some tortoise with her uprooted yurt as the shell on its back. She screamed and threw a pot of succulents at his face. 

“No! Please! Wait!” The man sputtered, his eyes large and imploring. “I require your assistance.” 

Because she was so cursedly tiny, he only had to reach out and grab her like a toy. Then, upturned her yurt completely like some dessert cone. After making sure all her possessions were contained inside, the lunatic man absconded with his hostage. 

It was hours before the man finally slowed down. They had crossed two rivers and climbed a rocky mountain. Not once did he acknowledge her protests, too concentrated in whatever he had planned for her. He had stuffed her inside her yurt, sealing it, and carrying it like a knapsack. She had been jostled, knocked around and completely unhappy. So when he finally set her yurt down and unsealed the opening, she jumped out and whacked his head with her staff.

Regardless of her vocation, her wounded pride demanded blood. She was about to get another crack at him when she finally took in her surroundings. Dark and cavernous, the dying daylight provided little for investigation. But the fireglow at the end of the cave revealed all the answers she needed.

A woman laid on a pallet near the source of warmth. Her features ravaged as she weakly tried to fight off the bundles she was wrapped in. The medicine woman rushed over to her, leaving the man to suffer the effects of her beating. 

Her tiny hand only touched the woman’s face briefly before she snatched it back as though she had been burned. She let out a string of curses in her native tongue before turning back to her abductor. “Her temperature is abnormally high! What were you thinking, sonny?” She began peeling off the layers of blankets the poor woman was enshrouded in. 

“Please…” The man said wearily, casting a shadow over them. “I only did that because I didn’t want her to injure herself while I left to get help.” 

As though to reinforce the man’s words, the woman began writhing uncontrollably as the last of the covers loosened around her. She almost smacked the medicine woman into the fire pit. The man laid himself across the thrashing woman’s midsection to pin her down, his voice soft and gentle as he tried to calm her. His eyes swept over to the medicine woman. They were bloodshot and spoke of sleepless nights and desperation.

“She’s been like this for days. I don’t know what could have caused this. She is not the type of woman to succumb so easily to illness.” He took a deep shuddering breath as he continued. “I’ve tried everything. Mugwort, gingko leaf, willow bark...I even tried snake oil and several plant roots.  _ This _ .” He hung his head. “This is beyond me.” 

The medicine woman said nothing, coming to his side to continue her observation. The man rambled on, promising adequate compensation and explaining the risks in taking her to a facility. He was a wanted man, so she gathered. Not that she cared. Well, she would have if not for her cursed compassion. 

It didn’t look good for her patient though. If they weren’t able bring her temperature down, she would not last. It was a miracle how she’d even kept this long. Her mind raced through her years of medical experience for a possible solution. It was when she sought the patient’s wrist for her pulse did she see it.

“What is that?” She pointed at a cluster of withered white flowers in the corner of the pallet. His forehead creased. “I’m not sure. This world is still very unfamiliar to me with its creatures and plants.”

She ignored that, already knowing the answer. “When were these taken?” 

“Sometime ago before she fell ill. She was repairing her dress.” 

The medicine woman was instantly on her feet. “I know what plagues her.” She rushed to her yurt, rummaging through the sad remains as the man towered over in relieved shock. She tuned out his endless words of praise as she worked with the necessary ingredients, grinding them up into a fine paste with her mortar and pestle. The aromas wafted through the air, mingling with the spicy scent of burning firewood. “There.” She said, swirling the contents of her concoction for good measure. “This should do it.” 

The man knelt down and received the small bowl from her hands as though it were a gift bestowed by the gods. It certainly felt that way. “Thank you!” He said, his jaw trembling with emotion. “With this, she will finally get better.” 

“Oh.” The medicine woman blinked. “That’s not for her, sonny.” 

He blinked back, confusion etching his features. “I don’t understand...?” 

“That’s for you.” She replied, tossing back her tools unceremoniously into the yurt. “It’s pine pollen mixed with crushed deer antler and ginseng. You can add some hot water to make it easier to ingest.”    


The man was still at a loss. 

“But...I’m not sick. Why would you make medicine for  _ me? _ ” 

“Sonny...” She went over to pat his hand or rather, his finger given her size. “You will need the energy to administer her treatment.” 

“Her...treatment?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this…” She said, casting a sympathetic glance over to the patient who had now fallen into a lull. “She’s a hair's breadth away from dying.”

“ _ WHAT?! _ ”

“And only you can save her…” 

“But I’ve done everything I can! What more can I do?!” He demanded.

“Not everything...” The woman sighed. “This is rather hard to say as a professional.”

“Then please!” The man had finally lost his patience. “By all means! Just speak plainly!” 

She lifted her chin and held his gaze in a long pause. Then, she opened her mouth and told him exactly what he needed to do in a way that could not be misconstrued. 

“Have sex with her or she’s dead.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack carefully folded his gi, taking mindful consideration to readjust any overlaps and smooth out any wrinkle to produce an unblemished rectangle. He sighed as he sat on his heels, rubbing his nape as he stared down at the bowl of water-added mixture the medicine woman had left him with. She had insisted on camping elsewhere while Jack administered the ‘treatment’ himself. This suited Jack fine as an audience was the last thing he needed. He took the bowl in his hands, tentatively bringing it to his lips. Then, he tipped his head back, allowing the lukewarm mixture to slither down his throat. It was a bitter concoction and he all but hurled the clay bowl to the rocky wall.

The sun had set, plunging his surroundings into darkness save for the fire he freshly fed. A shadow swayed in the canvas of firelight, Ashi stirring restlessly in her sleep, groaning in pain. She was suffering more and more and Jack felt the crush of guilt on his shoulders, knowing he was only prolonging her pain, but the knowledge of what must be done weighed heavily in his chest. He finally dragged himself closer to her pallet. 

He set a hand on her cheek that was hot to the touch and gently patted her awake. It was several moments before Ashi slowly opened her eyes, as though her eyelids were pulling against an invisible force. He held her tired gaze, making sure she was lucid enough for what he was about to tell her. 

“Ashi.” He said softly. “I know what ails you.”

He brushed away the errant locks plastered on her skin as Ashi stared into his eyes.

“It’s one of the flowers you gathered…” He trailed off, remembering the medicine woman’s explanation. His stomach flinched as it recalled the particularly strong kick she landed after he had accused her of being a fraud. 

_ “Don’t you get smart with me, sonny! It’s unusual, I know. But I speak the plain truth. The flower she came in contact with, the mustela poppy, is named after ferrets. Did you know the female dies if they do not mate? That’s what is happening right now unless you heed my words!”  _

He had grown silent in his contemplation that Ashi used little of her remaining strength to voice out what she thought he was reluctant to admit. “Jack...will I die?” 

“No!” Jack instantly exclaimed, reaching for her hand. “It will never come to that, I swear!” 

He could not bear the lose her. She was the truest ally he had ever known, steadfast and brave. And if such an unorthodox method was truly the only way to spare her life, then so be it. 

“Ashi…” He squeezed her fingers. “There is a cure but….you will think me mad.”

Her lashes began to droop, her attention fading. Jack bent closer, his breath brushing her ear. 

“Ashi…” The words came out shaky. “I...I need—I _must_ make love to you.” 

Jack’s face heated, unable to find another way to term it as she did not deserve any of the unsavory phrases they’d encountered in their journey. But even then, it rang false and perverse to his ears, as though he were taking advantage of her. 

Ashi had closed her eyes and Jack felt panic rise with his bile, his mind and heart at war. If he took her like this, he would feel nothing but shame and dishonor. But if she died by his inaction, it would be the same but to a more devastating effect. 

He released his breath and her hand, pushing through his difficult decision. His hands were poised ready at his fundoshi when Ashi’s weak voice startled him. Even moreso, her words.

“I trust you completely, Jack.” She whispered with surprising conviction. “Do as you must.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it. This was posted very late for me, so forgive the mistakes that I'm sure exist and I'll fix them at a later time.

He didn’t know where to start. Ashi had fallen silent again, back to a lull and Jack bent his head down to hear her soft breathing. If not for the rosy hue of skin that made her look inebriated and the sweat that beaded her face, one would assume she was only having a peaceful dream. Jack studied her rising chest, measuring the time between every inhale and exhale. The leaves of her dress were crushed and dried up, their fresh scent and color long faded since her illness. Some had fallen out, the fibers fraying out to reveal patches of skin on her torso.

Jack swallowed, his eyes moving down the length of her body, observing the firelight that weaved along the soft sheen on her arms and legs. _She has really long legs_ , he thought, and immediately shook it out of his head. Ashi deserved his respect, not his wayward thoughts. She trusted him. _Completely_. She said so herself. Enough to let him—

He threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut as his face burned like fire. Opening his mouth, he took in greedy gulps of air, hoping to steady the fast drumbeat of his heart. 

He was a fool, he thought, caught up in his own worries as Ashi laid close to death. He was also selfish, wasting precious time in delaying. He could do this. After all, he had taken down enemies of caliber countless times, venturing through dangerous terrain, risking everything including his own life. _If he could do such feats_ , the air flared out of his nostrils in resolution, _then he certainly could make love to an exceptional woman!_ He opened his eyes again, and immediately, his bravado fell, dread raising the hairs on his nape. 

He could not do it. 

How could he? When he felt nothing but guilt and fear? That hardly elicited any feelings of arousal. 

 _Still_ , he sighed sadly, observing Ashi’s face, _he had to try_.

It was the only way. 

And so, he sat back straighter on his heels as his trembling hands moved to the knot of his fundoshi. The thin fabric felt like iron ropes as he tugged the knot undone. He then slowly began to unwind it from his hips until it loosened completely and fell to the ground like a coiled snake. 

He was now completely naked. 

Ashi did not stir and Jack was torn about whether that was a good or bad thing. 

Carefully, he swung his leg over her hips without ever touching her, his hands planted on either side of her head as he hovered over her, shrouding her with his shadow. 

Fighting his hesitation, he set a palm to her cheek, the feverish heat immediately seeping into his own skin. _She deserves at least a semblance of romance_ , he thought, trying to remember the songs and stories of courtship that uninterested him as a child. With a breath of courage, he leaned down, ignoring the press of their chests, until his mouth touched hers.

His hand caressed her face as he pushed his lips against hers, trying to coerce some life into them. She was not responding, prompting Jack’s resolve to act quickly. He slipped his tongue between her lips, moistening the chapped skin, and with the hand still on her face, pushed gently around her jaw to open her mouth fully. Jack tried to ignore himself, to merely play the administering role for Ashi’s sake. But he could not help but shudder at the intimacy that was new to him. He’d been celibate all his life, never giving in to passing temptations. It would have likely continued that way if not for the circumstances. At least that’s what he told himself.

He almost pulled away in shock when he felt it—a slight flex of her tongue, small and tentative, but a response nonetheless. He could not help but smile against her lips, a breathless chuckle of relief escaping his own.

“Yes, Ashi.” He murmured with quiet joy. “I’m here.”

He joined their mouths again. This time, with more participation. Her tongue shyly sought his own, trying to match the motions of his kiss. Neither had the experience but they made up for it with fervor. 

Jack felt her palms rest on the side of his ribs, her fingers shallowly digging into his skin. Her touch was no lighter than a feather but it jolted him as though it were a plunged dagger. 

He bit on his bottom lip, only to realize it was hers and she made a breathless sound at the action. Her hands skimmed up, moving up his back until they rested on his nape. Emboldened, she arched herself up to him, pressing her body against his with frantic energy. The rustle of leaves from her dress made him feel as though he were part of some paganistic ritual. All this while her tongue thrust inside his mouth, mating with his, savagely telling him what she needed without words. 

Jack whimpered softly, allowing more of his weight to drop on her. She squirmed from the new heaviness, pushing her legs out from underneath him to wrap around his waist. 

This startled Jack, breaking away from the kiss with a sharp gasp, his arousal making direct contact beneath her skirts. To this, Ashi responded by stabbing her fingers through his hair, her nails biting into his scalp as she pulled his head back down for another mind-searing kiss. 

With his unrestrained hair, Jack found unwelcome strands between their fused mouths, soaked with saliva and tickling their noses. But Ashi did not care. She rubbed against him shamelessly, rolling her hips up in a steady rhythm, coating the length of his manhood with her wetness. 

It was hard to breathe, let alone think. They were drenched in sweat, desire pungent in the air. Somewhere, Jack must have lost himself. How else could he explain gliding his cock between her folds with abandon? Reveling in the slick softness of her heat as he hoisted himself up to hook her legs over his elbows? He watched the ecstasy play on her face and listened to the moans gushing past her swollen lips. 

The leaves of her bodice had fallen apart from the earlier friction, scattering like they did from the boughs of autumn trees. Her breasts were bared to him, the skin rippling as they bounced about, with dark crests puckered up for him to sample. Jack bent forward, as though bowing before an altar of sin, and took one dark rosy bud into his mouth, laving it with his tongue as he sucked. The salt of her sweat was sweet on his tongue. 

Ashi bucked up with a high-pitched cry. Her hands flying to his shoulders, clenching hard enough to leave crescent scars. 

“...Jack.” It was the first comprehensible thing she had said in a while and it sounded as though she were in agony. “...Please.” 

Jack released her nipple, now glistening from his attentions. He stared into Ashi’s half-lidded and pleading eyes and felt his cock throb from her unabashed lust. He adjusted himself, pulling his hips back just enough for his engorged tip to probe for her entrance. Without breaking their gaze, he pushed inside of her, and immediately his cock was swallowed whole without resistance. 

Ashi tossed her head to the side, her mouth opening and closing with tiny exclamations. It was all new to her, the fullness inside her...but it felt right and she wanted more of it. She wriggled her lower body, wanting to merge their bodies beyond what was possible. 

Jack’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, breath shallowing as he tried to find himself in the haze. The veins corded on his neck as he held on to restraint. He had almost lost himself earlier, but he would not...he _refused_ to take Ashi like some mindless animal! So he stilled himself, trying to ignore the pulsing walls and squelching sounds around his cock. 

“ _Ashi…_ ” His own voice sounded foreign to him. “ _I’m sorry…_ ” 

Though his words held remorse, the pleasure was overwhelming, sluicing inside his abdomen and cascading down to every nerve ending in his body. His muscles strained for more, to push with abandon, to echo the movements his tongue had done in her mouth. 

Jack grit his teeth, ready to begin.

But Ashi had had enough.

The air rushed out of him as he was thrown off. He blinked up to see the stalactites pointed directly at him like a vengeful horde. Then, a crowning of dark hair as Ashi crawled on top of him. 

 _Had she been cured already?_ The return of her strength seemed to indicate it. But before he could inquire, Ashi glared down at him with a crazed look in her eye as she straddled his thighs. Jack made to push himself up but Ashi acted quickly. She raised her hips, aligned their positions, and lowered herself completely on to him.

Jack cried out in pleasured pain, his body trembling on the ground as Ashi took her claim on him. His ams were boneless, limp to try and wrestle control away from her. To his shame, he did not want to. Again and again, she sank down onto his cock, impaling herself. Each time, with a growing insatiability. With every animalistic grunt from her throat, every clap of smacking skin, it grew and grew. His body could do nothing with the torrents of sensation, except drown in them. 

“ _Ashi._ ” He rasped, looking up at her in both fear and wonder. 

With shaky fingers, he reached for her waist, with the intention of staying her. But for some reason, his hands roamed up to her chest instead, like koi dancing in the water. His fingertips encircled her nipples, pinching and tweaking as his palms pushed against the fullness of her breasts. He raised his hips, clashing up to Ashi’s movements.

His ministrations made her stop and gasp before quickening her pace once more. He felt the pressure inside him nearing its limit. Jack closed his eyes, letting it take hold of him as one hand strayed down to cup the roundness of her ass. His feet began to twitch, his breathing steadily becoming louder, escalating with Ashi’s own.

Then it happened, like a seismic rupture with devastating effect.

She screamed. 

He followed shortly. 

* * *

_One **full** day later... _

Ashi tossed a bone over her shoulder to the growing pile behind her before tearing off another part of the roasted rabbit with voracious might.

“Well now,” the medicine woman clucked approvingly, “I’m glad your appetite has returned”.

Ashi did not spare her a glance, choosing to focus on her meal. While they sat close to the fire, Jack was laying face down on the pallet, groaning in pain. Nobody paid him any mind.

When Ashi was satisfied, she let the medicine woman tend to her, allowing her to remove the blanket that covered her. Before it slipped off completely, the older woman let out a shriek causing Jack to jump up in alarm and instinctively reach for his weapon. However, he was only clad in a fundoshi and only air clung from his hip. 

“It’s nothing!” The medicine woman said with a fake laugh. “I was just startled by the...uh...umm... _oh bother!_ ” She huffed, realizing she was not fooling anyone. 

Jack swung his gaze over to Ashi.

He immediately looked away but the image was now burned in his head.

Her body was covered with what appeared to be bruises, from her neck to her waist to her— _she might as well be a constellation map!_ All because of him. He winced in embarrassment, facing a rocky wall with the urge to bash his skull against it repeatedly.

“It’s not so bad.” The woman chirped behind him. “A little tinted cream and no one will hardly notice!” 

“Really…?” came Ashi’s timid voice, and Jack felt a flutter in his stomach.

“That’s right! In any case, these are just superficial things.” The woman then addressed Jack. “You can look now. She’s decent.”  Jack reluctantly turned around to find Ashi huddled under a blanket. She did not meet his eyes and this made him panic inside. _Did she now detest him?_

Unperturbed by the awkwardness, the medicine woman began rifling through a tiny drawstring bag.”Now then! I have some wondrous medicinal plants that’ll take care of any unwanted family situations.” 

Jack wanted to die.

“It should be enough to last you for two weeks.” 

Jack blinked, his mind churning with this information. As he was about to ask, Ashi beat him to his own question. “That long?”

“Of course! Brew one sprig after every intimate session.”

…

…

...

...

“You mean…” The disbelief choked Ashi’s words. “We still have to…?”

“There’s still some pollen in your system, dearie. It doesn’t go away just like that!”

In that moment, Jack’s knees gave and his hand sought the support of a nearby stalagmite. He clutched his face with his other hand, trying to calm himself.

“Well…” Ashi spoke again, but with an eerie calm. “It’s fine. I’m good enough to travel now. I’m bound to encounter other men and”—

Jack whipped his head so fast that it startled the two women, as did his following words.

 _“_ **_You don’t need anyone else! You have me! I’m the only one you need!_ ** _”_

He pounded his fist against his chest, making him more winded after his declaration. 

“Well now…” The medicine woman smiled in a grimacing fashion. “I guess I should leave…” She had wanted to be carried back to her pre-abducted location as a form of reimbursement, but decided it wasn’t worth it. The air was charged with something she wanted no part of. 

She patted the young woman’s hand one last time, though it did not seem to register with her, all slack-jawed and stunned. 

As she passed the man to her exit, she looked up and said.

“Three times a day. Minimum.”

She did _not_ mean the plants. 

His jaw clenched at her words, which was as good as a nod to her.

With a sigh, the woman left. 

* * *

Thankfully, her small size made it easy to trek the narrow winding path down the mountain. If it were any normal sized human, they would have found themselves falling to their death. Unfortunately, her tiny steps meant it would be quite some time before she made it back home. 

It was when she was taking a break to admire the stars did she hear it. A piercing cry that shattered the evening solitude. One she had been acquainted with, much to her dismay, when she had camped at a reasonable distance and barely got any sleep. 

The woman rolled her eyes and under her breath, muttered, 

_“Fucking kids.”_

* * *

The End.

 


End file.
